twoja_twarz_brzmi_znajomofandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Louis Tomlinson
Louis William Tomlinson (ur. 24 grudnia 1991 w Doncaster jako Louis Troy Austin) – brytyjski piosenkarz, autor tekstów, członek boysbandu One Direction. Życiorys Wczesne lata Urodzony w Doncaster w South Yorkshire w Anglii. Jego rodzice, matka Johannah Poulston (zm. 7 grudnia 2016 na białaczkę) i ojciec Troy Austin, rozstali się, gdy był jeszcze dzieckiem. Przejął nazwisko swojego ojczyma, Marka Tomlinsona. Ma siedmioro rodzeństwa: cztery przyrodnie siostry: Charlotte (Lottie), Félicité oraz bliźniaczki Daisy i Phoebe (noszące to samo nazwisko co on), a także przyrodnią siostrę Georgię (córkę biologicznego ojca, z którą nie utrzymuje kontaktu) i bliźniaków, Doris oraz Ernesta (dzieci Johannah oraz jej obecnego męża, Daniela Deakina). Kariera Z zespołem One Direction Jako dziecko próbował swoich sił w aktorstwie, pojawił się m.in. w produkcjach ITV: Fat Friends czy If I Had You. W 2010 dostał się do 7. edycji The X-Factor w Wielkiej Brytanii, gdzie wkrótce został połączony w zespół One Direction, razem z czterema innymi uczestnikami (Harry Styles, Niall Horan, Liam Payne i Zayn Malik). Boysband dotarł do finału, w którym zajął trzecie miejsce. Niedługo po zakończeniu programu zaczął nagrywać płyty z zespołem One Direction. Album Up All Night został wydany w 2011. Zadebiutował na 2. miejscu w UK, 1. w Stanach Zjednoczonych oraz Australii. Wraz z zespołem zdobył wiele nagród, sprzedał ponad 35 milionów kopii albumów i nagrań na całym świecie. Odbyli 3 światowe trasy koncertowe oraz jedną na terenie Wielkiej Brytanii i Irlandii. Ostatnia, One The Road Again, była drugą, najbardziej sukcesywną trasą w 2015 – ponad 208 milionów dolarów. W sierpniu 2015 zespół ogłosił zawieszenie działalności, które miało rozpocząć się po zakończeniu trasy oraz wydaniu piątego albumu, Made in the A.M. Krążyło wiele spekulacji odnośnie rozpadu zespołu, jednak członkowie przekonują, że to tylko czas na odpoczynek i skupienie się na różnych solowych projektach. Solowa 10 grudnia 2016 Louis wydał swój pierwszy singiel "Just Hold On" którą zaśpiewał pierwszy raz w X Factor kilka dni po śmierci swojej matki, Johannah Deakin. Teledysk ukazał się 8 marca 2017. Piosenka zadebiutowała na 2. miejscu UK Singles Charts i 52. miejscu US Billboard Hot 100. Piosenka zajęła 1. miejsce Billboard Dance/Electronic Digital Song Sales. Natomiast na Teen Choice Awards wygrał nagrodę za „Najlepszą współpracę”. 21 lipca 2017 wydał piosenkę „Back to You”, którą nagrał razem z Bebe Rexhą i Digital Farm Animals. 17 października ukazał się utwór "Just Like You". 9 listopada zadebiutował z piosenką "Miss You", śpiewając ją premierowo na 103 Key Live 2017 w Manchesterze. Udziela się również w sporcie. Od 2013 okazyjnie dołącza do składu lokalnej drużyny Doncaster Rovers. W 2014 pojawiła się informacja, że miał wykupić część udziałów klubu, jednak ostatecznie do tego nie doszło. W 2015 otworzył własną wytwórnię Triple Strings Ltd, we współpracy z Simonem Cowellem oraz SYCO. Był również jurorem w konkursie Be In The Band 2015. Działalność charytatywna Oprócz szerokiego wsparcia charytatywnego, które okazuje razem z zespołem (One Direction znalazło się na liście 10 najbardziej charytatywnych osób w Wielkiej Brytanii w 2015. Louis angażuje się w wiele akcji prywatnie. Jest patronem hospicjum dziecięcego Bluebell Wood, fundacji The Eden Dora Trust, Niamh's Next Step. W 2015 we współpracy z fundacją Believe In Magic zorganizował Cinderella Bal, podczas którego odbyła się licytacja przedmiotów, które podarowali m.in. członkowie One Direction. Cały przychód został przekazany dla podopiecznych BIM, sam Tomlinson podarował 2 miliony funtów. Filmografia *''One Direction: This Is Us'' (jako on sam, 2013, film dokumentalny, reżyseria: Morgan Spurlock) *''One Direction: Where We Are – The Concert Film'' (jako on sam, 2014, film z koncertu, reżyseria: Paul Dugdale) Zobacz też * Joanna Jabłczyńska Kategoria:Wokaliści poszczególnych edycji Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Kategoria:Panowie wokaliści poszczególnych edycji Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Kategoria:Wokaliści siódmej edycji